wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Adventures Of Captain Feathersword, The Friendly Pirate
"Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" is the 3rd Wiggles album and it was released in 1993. The Captain Feathersword Stories and Songs album is about The Wiggles go on a adventure with Captain Feathersword and his friendly pirate friends, Raj, Penelope and Imran. It's also the first appearance of Captain Feathersword and even the Friendly Pirate Ship. Plot The Wiggles get to meet Captain Feathersword and his pirate mates Imran, Raj, and Penelope as when they all go on adventure to find treasure. First of all, they have to go through a huge storm as when they go across the ocean. After the storm, they arrived safe on the island. Then they began to look for the treasure around the island for the treasure that Captain Feathersword buried years ago. When they dogged and found the treasure, they all noticed that they found baked beans. Captain Feathersword remembered that he buried baked beans for them to eat. As when they left the island, it was also Captain Feathersword's birthday and the pirate mates were playing a trick on the Captain. Little while later, they gave the Captain a surprise as when he entered the room and he said that it was the best birthday that he ever had and then the pirate mates sing a birthday song to him. Stories *Adventure 1 - Meet Captain Feathersword And His Friends - (J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page) - (3:23) *Adventure 2 - The Storm - (J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page) - (5:47) *Adventure 3 - Captain Feathersword's Buried Treasure - (J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page) - (7:02) *Adventure 4 - The Day Penelope, Raj And Imran Surprised Captain Feathersword - (J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page) - (6:14) Songs Adventure 1 *"Captain Feathersword" - (J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page) - 1:11 Adventure 2 *"Wind, Rain And The Sea" - (J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page) - 0:26 *"Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea" - (J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page) - 0:57 Adventure 3 *"Treasure Chest" - (J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page) - 0:34 *"We're Walking" - (J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page) - 0:10 Adventure 4 *"We're Playing A Trick On The Captain" - (J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page) - 0:46 *"Have A Happy Birthday Captain" - (J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page) - 1:36 Personnel *All male voices: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page *Penelope's voice: Vanessa Fallon-Rohanna Staff * All Stories and Songs composed and written by 'The Wiggles' - J. Fatt, A. Field, M. Cook, G. Page (all rights reserved) * Produced and Engineered by: 'The Wiggles' - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Greg Page * Recorded at Edward Brothers Studios, Randwick 1993 * Photography: Jeff Fatt * Artwork: Lynne Trevall Trivia * This is the first album not to feature a cast list of musicians. * Some of the songs were later used in TV Series 5. * All songs were written or arranged by different combinations of the four Wiggles. Gallery StoriesandSongs-BackCover.jpg|Back cover StoriesandSongs-Booklet.jpg|Booklet StoriesAndSongs-Cassette.JPG|Cassette StoriesAndSongs-CassetteBackCover.JPG|Back cover of Cassette StoriesandSongsCassetteTapeatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Cassette at Powerhouse Museum StoriesandSongs-DiscandCovers.JPG|Disc and covers Category:Wiggles albums Category:1993 Category:1993 albums Category:Galleries Category:Non-video albums Category:Concept albums